


Into the Lion's Den

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutmeg44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmeg44/gifts).



Ginny opened the door to the Burrow but rather than letting Draco in, she stepped outside, accepting a bouquet of fragrant flowers.

She inhaled deeply and smiled. It was such a little thing but he brought her flowers every time he saw her and it made her feel that much more cherished.

"There's still time to change your mind, you know."

Draco shook his head and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "If we're to marry, I had better become accustomed to a holiday spent with your family."

"Who says Slytherins aren't brave?" Ginny's lips twitched. "Come on, then."

She opened the door to a cacophony of sound. Laughter from Bill, Charlie and George, bottles of ale in hand. Tears from Hugo and Louis who fought over a miniature Hogwarts Express. Sing-song from Rose and Lucy as they danced around the sitting room. Hermione and Fleur to either side of Angelina, each with a hand on her enormous belly.

Then there were the eyes on them. Percy, who seemed to judge everyone. Her father, who only wanted the best for his daughter. 

Ron nudged Harry who looked up, studied them for a moment, then raised his glass of Firewhisky as if to toast them.

Ginny exhaled, not having realised just how important his acceptance—approval?—was to her.

"All right, darling?" Draco said softly, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back.

"Yes." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Everything's simply perfect."


End file.
